Meant To Be
by 0xTragic-Finalex0
Summary: Jake knew they were meant to be. Now he has his chance to make forever a reality. Jake/Miley fluffy one shot. Rewrote and reposted


What if I told you it was all meant to be

I decided to rewrite this and repost it. It's just a Jake/Miley fluffy one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?

From the moment Jake had laid his eyes on Miley, he knew there was something special about her. Even behind all of the zombie effects and pop star shenanigans, he knew she wasn't you're average girl.

Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think

_I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

Before he knew Miley's secret, he was both in love with Hannah and Miley. He knew things were falling into place when he found out he wasn't crazy and they were one in the same.

Tonight, Jake had everything set up to perfection. With Robby Ray's permission, he'd set the scene on the beach near Miley's childhood home. He'd set out a table, candles, the whole nine yards.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

As Miley walked through the house, she thought back to all the time she'd spent thinking about Jake. She gave a sigh as she walked up the stairs to her old room. A chuckle escaped her painted lips as she noticed an old Jake Ryan poster still up over her bed. They'd worked hard to make their relationship what it was today.

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me._

She flipped on the light, catching Jake's attention from below. He laughed as he picked up a small pebble and tossed it at the window. The small noise it made caught Miley's attention. She grinned as she noticed him below the window, rose in hand. "Jake, you do not want to see my daddy's wrath if you break the window" She assured him in her southern drawl.

"Come on down here" He called back up, holding a white rose behind his back. Once Miley disappeared from the window, he straightened his tie, soothed out his black dress pants and pressed down the rolled cuffs to his sleeves.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

She opened the door, surprised by the scene laid before her. She smiled and tilted her head, looking at Jake.

"This was so sweet" She said as he presented her with the rose he'd been holding.

Jake took her hand and led her to her seat, pushing it in once she was sitting down. He took his own seat, dropping his hands into his lap nervously.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain._

Miley's hair curved around her face in a gentle, angelic way.

"This is so beautiful"Miley said, placing the rose gently down on the table. Jake got the nerve up to reach across the table and take Miley's hands in his own.

"I'm so glad your tour is over and I'm done slaying zombies" Jake commented, talking about the resent projects which they'd both just finished up. Miley smiled and nodded in agreement, shaking some of her brown layers loose and into her eyes. Jake reached up and brushed them away so he had a clear view of her gorgeous eyes.

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake._

_Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

"I want to be with you forever" He said

She smiled and at him than looked down blushing at how sweet and kind his words were. They meant so much to her.

"I love you, Jake" She said

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Jake thought hard for a moment, trying to remember the words he'd practiced in the bathroom mirror this morning. Unfortunately, all his well planned thoughts had gone out the window and he honestly couldn't remember a thing.

_The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

Jake suddenly remembered the most important thing; the ring. He pulled his hand away slowly and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket and placed the box down on the table.

"Jake...is that..." Miley couldn't finish her question. Jake put his hand up to object.

"I knew you were the perfect girl from the first time zombie's attacked you" He joked without laughing. He pushed his chair away from the table and knelt down in the sand in front of her, popping the box open to reveal a simple but stunning ring.

_So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

"Will you marry me?" He asked, glancing down to make sure the ring was still in the box. Since he'd bought it last week, he'd pull it out almost every day and admire it, thinking of when he'd ask. It was only a few days ago when he thought of this.

She nodded and extended her hand so he could slip on the ring. He carefully placed it on her finger and stood up, so did she.

_Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss._

He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, letting his lips dance on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

"I knew we were meant to be" She whispered, her lips close to his ear as they embraced.

_I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

* * *

Just a fluffy one shot, please leave a review!


End file.
